A Fellowship of Snow and Shadow
by Sir V
Summary: After a tragedy forces Elsa to flee Arendelle, she meets a dark and mysterious traveler. Together they cross from the world of Arendelle to a strange land and soon find themselves in a quest to destroy a malevolent ring. Rated M for Violence, Language and Smut. Main Pairing is Mavis/Elsa.
1. Bloodstained Snow

The Arendelle Council rose as the Queen entered the room; each advisor bowed as she walked past them to her place at end of the room. The Council was seated at a long wooden table each was assisted by a scribe who sat behind them on a small wooden desk. The Queen had been given the nickname the "Snow Queen" by her subjects; and didn't mind to be addressed by it.

The head advisor Kai cleared his throat and began the meeting.

"Good morning Queen Elsa," he said smiling at the young queen. Elsa smiled back at him and spoke.

"Good morning everyone, so what important matters must we address today?" the queen said in a soft but strong voice, "I see that we have a new scribe today. Would you care to introduce him Tobias?" she said noticing the new scribe. He was considerably taller and older than all the other scribes. He had long red hair which was pulled back into a ponytail and a bushy beard. The advisor Tobias nervously chuckled,

"Ha, this is, uh…Ron." Tobias said nervously fidgeting with his large ruby ring. Elsa looked back at the rest of the assembly and asked again what needed to be addressed.

"Well your majesty, a shipment of furs was delayed on its way from the Kingdom of Burk. It is now scheduled to arrive in another week. Additionally, while the ship was only delayed due to a story which blew it off course; we have had reports that several ships in that area have been attacked by the infamous pirate "The Red Rose". The Queen stifled a small laugh,

"Why on earth would he call himself that?"

"Well you see, he paints a rose on the decks of the ships he attacks, with the blood of it's crew," Kai said in a serious tone. A few members shifted uncomfortably and cleared their throats.

"Oh my, that's terrible. Double the patrols on our ocean border, moving on." Elsa said changing the subject. One of the advisors shifted through his piles of papers till he found what he was looking for.

"I know that this is a touchy subject but it has to be addressed," he said nervously looking at the Queen. Elsa knew what was coming but also knew that it was necessary. "It's now been almost two years since…the…um...winter incident. Last month the people where asked how they felt about their Queen and the Royal Family and our results show that the approval rating has significantly raised over the last few years."

Elsa let out a small sigh, this was not what she had expected and she was so very glad. After that she tuned out the rest of the meeting, it seemed to go on for hours and hours. Finally she decided that if this didn't stop soon she was going to fall asleep.

The Queen stood up, as did the rest of the room, "I believe that is quite enough for today, we shall meet again in one month." With that her assistant hurriedly picked up all the documents and followed her out of the room. Elsa was so glad to out of that room! It was to stuffy in there and large important groups of people made Elsa nervous. Walking through the long hallways and up more than one flight of stairs she was finally at her chambers, where she dismissed her assistant and entered her room.

Elsa walked over to a large mirror that was hanging on the wall and looked at herself. She had hardly aged at all the last few years, the only noticeable difference was her hair, it had grown from being at her shoulders, to just above her slim hips. The Queen smiled, maybe since she had released her powers they had somehow kept her looking like she was eighteen instead of twenty? She shrugged, "Now if only I could've frozen Anna's age before she and Kristoff knew that they were having a baby.

Around a year after Elsa's coronation, her sister Anna and her boyfriend Kristoff got married. There was a huge celebration all throughout the kingdom. It lasted for days and days, and now almost a year later, they're expecting their first child. Elsa smiled remembering the day that Anna and Kristoff had nervously told that Anna was pregnant. Anna had knocked on her bedroom door; Elsa had hurried over and opened it. Elsa opening doors still surprised Anna; she had nervously walked in and asked if they could talk. Elsa had noticed how protectively Anna seemed to holding her stomach; Elsa instantly had a good idea what the conversation was going to be about. When Anna told her, Elsa had run over and embraced her sister telling how happy she was for her. Since that day Anna began to wear her hair down, got MUCH more emotional, and ate enough food to feed half the kingdom.

All the doctors that Elsa had gathered all agreed that the baby would be born on the first day of winter just weeks from now. Elsa was just as excited as Anna and Kristoff was. When Kristoff had heard the news he immediately resigned his position as Arendelle's Official "Icemaster and Deliverer" and dedicated all of his time to Anna, never once leaving her side in the last eight months. He had even gone so far as to ask for Elsa to create two Ice Guardians to protect Anna.

Elsa's Ice Guardians were as legendary as they were dangerous. At ten feet tall, they were by far the tallest opponents any one could face, not to mention that they could craft almost any weapon they could think of out of ice. But if they need to be they could be very protective and sweet, like the two that now guarded Anna. Anna had affectionately named them Bob and Tim. Bob and Tim watched over Anna night and day and were the most loyal guards imaginable. Anna had spent hour upon hour teaching them basic English and how to read simple sentences. Elsa was amazed that her creations could even walk, let alone learn how to talk and communicate.

Elsa decided to go visit Anna and Kristoff's wing of the castle, the two Guardians that guarded her at all times began to escort the Queen to where ever it was that she was going. She motioned for them to stay and walked off on her own to see her sister.

Anna was lying in bed, just like she had been for the last few days. She was getting bored, well at least she had Kristoff, she thought. Anna was propped up against a mountain of pillows, her long red hair covering most of the pile. Kristoff was asleep on a chair nearby, Anna smiled, she loved being married to him. He was so sweet and supportive and loving and…just everything. He was perfect she decided.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door,

"Who is it?" Anna called waking up Kristoff.

"Me" Anna heard the familiar voice of her older sister say.

"Kristoff, honey will you unlock the door? Pretty please?" Anna asked sweetly, her husband immediately obeyed, jumping up and swinging open the door and began to bow when he was abruptly cut off.

"Kristoff! I said no more bowing, you're a Prince now" the Queen said with a laugh, she walked in and pulled a chair over to her sister. "So, how is my beautiful sister doing today?" Elsa said placing her hand on Anna's stomach. "Have you two decided on names yet?"

Anna excitedly responded. "Oh yes! If it's a boy we're naming him Eric, and if it's a girl we're naming her Hazel."

The Queen smiled, "They sound like great names."

Anna grinned, "So, which one of you is going to help me get out to bed?" She looked at the four people in her room. "Bob?" The giant ice grunted and carefully lifted the princess out of the bed and helped her stand. Anna patted his arm and slowly made her way to the door.

"Let's go for a walk out by the gates", she said as the trio walked down the halls. "I could really use some fresh air." Kristoff and Elsa looked at each other and shrugged, what could a short walk outside hurt?

"Well if you're sure it won't tire you out too much", said the older sibling. "Oh it won't! After all what's the worst that could happen? The bubbly redhead said. And with that they walked through the large wooden doors to the front courtyard, not noticing the large malevolent warship that was docking in the harbor

"Captain we've laid anchor in Arendelle's harbor", a young boy announced through the small window to the captain's quarters. There was a soft creak on the wood floor, suddenly the door swung open causing the boy to fall down in surprise and fear.

"Thank you, now get your disgusting face out of my presents" came the reply from the captain. He was tall and his long red beard and hair was the only visible feature the boy could see. He wondered why the captain always wore that silly hooded cloak all the time.

"Did you not here me boy?! Be gone! Now!" the boy quickly scampered away as fast as he could. The Captain returned to his quarters and scoffed in disgust. It was maddening the idiots he had to deal with. But his sour mood left as soon as it had come. Today was not a day to be depressed, today was soon going to be his greatest victory. He walked over to the side of the room and pulled a small key from one of his many pockets and unlocked a small chest.

Inside there laid a dagger, it had once been a great sword but it had been broken. As much as he had hated to lose such a beautiful sword at the time he had decided to have what was left of the broken blade sharpened and the hilt shorted.

He slid it into its sheath and strapped it to his belt and smiled. Finally after the past long two years he would finally have his revenge...

"Its so beautiful out here Elsa..." Anna murmured enjoying the chilly air. "Yes...yes it is", Elsa replied with a smile. Everything had been so perfect the last year, she thought. But this moment, with pregnant Anna and overly protective Kristoff walking in the courtyard was the most perfect moment.

Kristoff watched the sister leaning on one another and walking and grinned. Elsa would make the perfect Aunt and Anna would be the best mother ever. Kristoff was shaken out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He quickly turned around and saw one of Elsa's scribes, "Oh hi! You're one of The Queens scribes right?" The man nodded, "Your name's Ron! Yeah, that's it. Where did you way you were from early." The red haired man in front of him grinned, "The Southern Isles..."

Anna was being surrounded by at least fifteen children all asking about the soon to be royal baby. Anna smiled and kindly answered all their questions as the Queen stood near by watching. "Its nice to not be the center of attention for once", Elsa thought. As they had been the last two years the gates were open and today seemed to be very busy. People we milling about and chatting, suddenly the blonde felt a tap on her leg and looked down. A small girl maybe about five or six years old was looking up at her. "Scuse me, Miss Queen Elsa, I was wondering if you could...um...make me a snowman?" the girl squeaked terrified. Elsa smiled and bent down so that she was eye level with the little girl. "Why certainly! How big would you like him to be?"

The girl relaxed and thought for a moment before deciding, "Just big enough to fit in my pocket, please". Elsa's smile grew even bigger as she formed a tiny snowman in her hand. The small girl's eyes widened and her mouth dropped as the snowman began to move.

Elsa handed the girl the minuscule snowman, "Be very careful with him, Ok?" the girl nodded so hard Elsa was afraid that her small head would fall off. "Absolutely! Thank you! Thank you so much!" the girl said as she ran off to show her friends her new pet.

Elsa smile again, she absolutely loved children. She looked around at the crowd trying to see where Kristoff had gone off to. But he was nowhere to be found. "Hmmm, that's strange", the queen thought, "He's never disappeared like this before." Her gaze fell on the large decorative wood gates. "Wait, where are the guards?"

There was a loud high pitched scream followed by the defining sound of cannons. Chaos erupted in the courtyard as everyone ran to escape the cannon balls that were raining down on the castle. Elsa couldn't comprehend what was happening, "Wait, where's Anna?" she thought as one of the castle's front walls exploded sending wood and stone in every direction. Men were pouring through the front gates and to Elsa's horror began to cut down everyone in their path. Kai grabbed her shoulder and shouted, "We need to get you to safety we need t..." his words were cut off when a crossbow bolt buried itself in his neck. He left go of her and stumbled backward, blood was pouring down his body. Elsa rushed over to him, "No, Kai, you can't die..." she yelled, but it was too late. Kai's body slumped to the floor dead.

Elsa frantically looked for her sister; guards were pouring in and engaged the attackers giving Elsa enough time to find Anna. The color drained from Elsa's already pale face, Anna was trapped in the arms of a hooded figure. She rushed over to them and was about to send a deadly blast of ice into the man's head when he put a blade to her sister's neck. A very familiar blade...Elsa had seen it somewhere and she knew exactly who had wielded it... "Han's..." she growled, "Let my sister go."

The hooded figure laughed and shook off his hood, "And just why would I do that?" The air dropped to near freezing and snow began to swirl, "Because if you don't, I will kill you..." This caused Hans to laugh even louder, "Oooooh, I don't think that you will. Wanna know why? Because I seem to recall the last time that you thought your sister was dead you couldn't even use your powers."

The snow stopped swirling, she knew that Han's was right. Anna tried to speak, "Please, Elsa...save me. Save my baby." She said, panic and desperation evident in her voice. Elsa saw something in Hans eyes, a malevolent idea had formed in his brain at the mention of Anna's baby. He whispered in her ear, "You know, that should really be my baby..."

Anna's eyes went wide with fear and panic, "No! Hans! Please no!"

Elsa tried to think of any way to save her sister, and her kingdom. She looked around, the court yard was littered with the bodies of her army. Hans's mercenaries had made short work of them and had moved on into the city. A small group now surrounded them waiting. The castle was in ruins and the warship was now focusing its cannons on the city. She knew that there was no way they would ever be able to recover from this. Three more warships were now joining the bombardment, The Arendelle Navy was attempting to mount a defense but they were just getting blown out of the water.

"You see, Elsa? You've lost everything, your parents, your kingdom, all you have left is your sister." Hans flipped the blade so that it was pointing down. "Kill me instead Hans! Please, just spare my sister...Please" she begged. This seemed to pleas Hans greatly, he smiled, "Oh Elsa, I don't want to kill you. I just want to take away everything that you love." His smile grew even bigger, Anna began to cry, "Goodbye Anna" he whispered into her ear...before he plunged his knife deep into her stomach.

Time slowed down as Elsa watched, frozen, as Hans plunged the gleaming blade into her sisters stomach again and again. Elsa watch powerless as her loving and caring sister. Her sister who had traveled for days to find her, through frigid temperatures, wolves, and the mountains to save Elsa from herself, and now she had failed to return the favor. The one person she loved more that anyone was dead. Dead at the feet of the monster in front of her.

Hans laughed a crazed laugh as he saw the snow stop, "I win! I have defeated the Snow Que..." his triumph was cut short by the unearthly howl from the woman in front of him. He had less than a second to realize that he had made a terrible mistake before he was blasted in through the courtyard's walls. An immense explosion of pure energy leveled the castle, the city, and every ship in the harbor. Elsa collapsed, dragging herself to her sisters body. She propped her little sisters head on her lap and sobbed into her red hair. The Queen sat for hours holding her sisters body, she was alone once again. Everything that she had ever loved had been reduced to smoking piles of ash.

She felt herself slipping out of consciousness, "I so sorry Anna..." she whispered as she passed into darkness. Her head fell back into the bloodstained snow.

**Author's Note: **

**Originally this chapter was supposed to just be a tragic one-shot, but a friend who love the lord of the rings convinced me to turn it into a cross over. This is probably one of the longest chapters I've written, due to the fact that I have the attention span of a goldfish, but the idea of Elsa having a role in the Fellowship and the destruction of the one ring is just so interesting I couldn't resist. Also just to clear this up now, Yes, the character of V will have a big role in this story. For those of you who don't know who V is, he is a character that a friend and I created a few years back for a comic/cartoon and he is in no way a self-insertion of myself. I will probably never do a self-insert mostly because I'm pretty boring and I don't have that high of self-esteem. Anyways, please leave reviews, they always make my day so much better. **

Cheers!

V


	2. The Dark Traveler

Snow floated midair, never touching the ground, the air was stiff and dead. If one had been looking up at the north mountain they would've seen three figures making their way to the top. But there was no one left in Arendelle to see them. Elsa led the small ceremony up the slopes of the towering mountain, behind her two of her Ice Guardians trudged through the now carrying a large ice coffin.

The Queen tears froze the moment they left her eyes, none of it seemed real to her. How could she have lost her sister again for the second time? But this time it was for good and all the magic in the world couldn't change that.

The trio was fast approaching the only standing structure left in Arendelle, Elsa's magnificent ice castle. The blonde looked behind her at the two giant snowmen that were carrying her sister. Anna's body was incased in a large translucent coffin made of ice. After hours of trying every possible combination of her powers to heal Anna the most she had managed to do was close up and heal the stab wounds that had riddled her sisters stomach, but she could not bring her sister and niece back.

The sun was completely blotted out by ominous winter clouds but somehow Anna's coffin managed to shimmer and sparkle, almost magically. Elsa waved her hand and the large ice doors swung open. She paused for a moment, "_So this is what I must have been like for her._.."

She motioned for the two hulking giants to set the heavy coffin down in the center of the room. Elsa watched as both her little sister and her unborn baby niece were laid to rest.

"Stay here and guard her, forever." The Snow Queen instructed her two monstrous creations. She knew that Anna's body would be safe with her two Guardians watching over her. The temperature had now dropped to unnaturally cold levels as the Queen walked along the top of the North Mountain.

"Why couldn't I save her? I didn't even try using my powers! What good is having them if they cant save the one person I care most about?!"The blonde walked closer to the edge of the mountain and looked down. On the other side of this mountain was a deep and dark chasm that on one had ever dared explore.

"Maybe no one will ever find me down there..." she whispered as she stepped closer. "Then maybe people will just forget about me, and what I've done." The Queen was now standing on the very edge of the cliff, "I truly am a monster..." and with that fell.

The wind rippled through Elsa's hair, "So this is what it feels like to be completely free", she thought before she hit the bottom. Elsa slowly opened her eyes, brushing the snow out of them. She was alive. But how? The fall must have been thousands of feet! Then she looked around her, she was surrounded by an enormous pile of snow!

"Hmmmm, I guess my powers just won't let me die", she said, standing up and taking in her surroundings. It was nearly completely dark with exception of a dim pulsing light that seemed to be coming for inside of a cave at the base of the mountain. Curious the snow queen walked hesitantly toward it.

Inside she found a large cavern that seemed to go on forever and in the center there was a large block of ice. Much like the coffin she had made for her sister only this one was vertical. Elsa approached the large frozen block and noticed something very odd. Instead of being perfect and clear this icy coffin was jagged with black clouds swirling with in it making it impossible to see its contents.

But what was even more intriguing was what was in front of it, a large glowing crystal of ice. Elsa stood and stared at it in awe. She had never seen something so beautiful in her life. The crystal was a bright blue much like her eyes and it was set on a small podium made of ice. As Elsa walked closer to it, the crystal suddenly began to shine as brightly as the sun and yet she couldn't take her eyes off of it. Within the crystal the Queen could see strange people and lands. The images were continuously shifting, never staying on one place for long. Elsa saw strange metal ships that flew through the sky and beyond. Men dressed in robes and carrying beams of light instead of swords. She saw a large castle filled with children, children who seemed to have magical powers much like herself. The images soon shifted from intriguing and marvelous places and events to dark and violent. She saw a man stabbing another man through the heart and then collecting his blood in a glass tube. The warriors with the beams of light were slain as were the magical children.

The Queen forced herself to look away, "What is this?" she wondered aloud. Her gazed fell back on the large block of ice. The dark swirling clouds inside it had picked up their pace as if sensing her presents. Elsa began to feel the urge to touch it, the dark clouds seemed to be calling her toward them. Shaking her head to rid the whispers of the darkness turned to leave, but stopped. Where did she even have to go? Turning back around she made up her mind. She was going to touch the large block of black ice, otherwise she would wonder about it for the rest of her life.

Carefully she place her hand on it and quickly withdrew it. The icy coffin was cold! But...but, she couldn't even feel cold! Intrigued the place her hand back on its dark surface and focused on swirling voices. Suddenly she was blown back and hit the side of the cavern, hard. When she managed to struggle to her feet she looked at where the block of ice had previously been. In its place there was a body, upon closer inspection she discover that he was alive. Cautiously she approached the man. He was tall and clad in a strange all black armor and was lightly breathing. The Queen slowly bent down and places her hand on his shoulder, "Hello? Are you okay?"

The man stirred and rolled onto his back, Elsa studied his face. He had slightly pointed ears, long flowing black hair, and a long scar that stretched from his ear to his neck. It was a jagged and dark scar and Elsa couldn't imagine what weapons could've possibly caused it.

The strange man's eyes suddenly shot open causing Elsa to fall back in surprise. He sat up and frantically looked around him in a panic but when he noticed the woman in front of him he seemed to calm down.

"Who are you and where am I? he asked suspiciously.

"You are in Arendelle", the Queen said gently, "or at least the ruins of it."

At her last statement the man's eyes shot open in fear, "Oh god! Please don't kill me. I didn't mean to I didn't mean to destroy everything!"

Elsa looked at the man confused, "What? No! I'm not going to kill you? Whatever would make you think that?" She continued to look at the strange man or rather boy in front of her. Actually she couldn't quite decide what age he was, he could've been anywhere from his mid-teens to mid-twenties. There was an odd dark mist that surrounded him and a the strangest sensation of cold. Then the answer hit her like a snowball.

"Wait a minute! You're like me aren't you! You have magic powers just like me!" she jumped up and down excitedly and clapped her hands in a very unqueenly manner.

The stranger looked at her twice as scared and confused, "What do you mean?" I-I can do m-magic."

Elsa sighed exasperated, "Here why don't I just show you..." the strange man looked on in silence as Elsa formed a snowball in her hands and launched it in the air causing a steady snow fall. "Magic".

The stranger slowly nodded his head, stood up and formed a magnificent black shield on his arm. "So you have power over snow then. Interesting." He said with a slight smile.

"Well it's more like power of winter and everything that goes with it, I guess." The Queen said excitedly. "But what exactly is your magic?"

The man's shield suddenly burst into flame, "I'm not quite sure myself, as far as I can tell I can control shadows, fire and variations thereof." His smile fell, "But if you're like me then you've probably had to hide your powers your whole life and been called a monster by anyone who ever found out..."

Elsa walked toward him, her face full of understanding, "Yes, but in time I learned to control them and eventually most people accepted me for who I am." She put a hand on his shoulder, "Do you have a name? Mines Elsa, Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

"Of course I have a name its..." the man suddenly looked worried again. "It...started with...a V, I think. I don't really remember. Just call me V I guess."

Two chairs of ice suddenly sprouted from the ground, "Please have a seat", the Queen said motioning to the chairs. V obediently sat down across from her, "So tell me your story", she said.

V nodded and took a deep breath, "While my memories are rather flawed I will tell you all that I can recall. I was born in an underground city, beautiful place really. You'd probably think that it would be dark and terrible down there but there was always light. Our light came not from the sky but from crystals. Much like the one right there", he said motioning toward the shining crystal nearby, "I grew up an orphan until I was old enough to join the royal guard. The king was a powerful yet arrogant and was older than any person in the kingdom. Eventually I worked my way up to being the king's personal bodyguard. This gave me access to the castles vast rooms of rare and dangerous artifacts. And in one of these rooms I found the most powerful crystal in existence. It has the ability to show all of time and space and as I found out later send you to other worlds."

"Other worlds?" Elsa asked intrigued.

"Yes, but I'll get to that in a minute" V continued, "Any way, one day a group of assassins attempted to murder the king. There were so many that I was forced to use my powers to defeat them. Half the kingdom saw and the king sentenced me to death immediately." The boy took a deep breath and then continued, "I lost control covered the entire kingdom in darkness and fire. I-I tried to save as many people as I could, I was bring them to the crystal hoping that somehow it would save us. I was the first to touch it and well, it came with me. Abandoning those I had tried to save, it brought me here. But then something very unexpected happened, as soon as it entered this world the crystal changed from black to icy blue and when I tried to leave this world I guess it froze me. And then here you are."

Elsa blinked as she absorbed the information, this boy was much like her in many many ways. "How long did you protect that King?" she asked.

"Six hundred and fifty-four years..."

The Queen gasped, "Six hundred years?! But how did the king not suspect anything?"

"Like I said he was arrogant, when he asked I began to explain to him but thinking that he was the smartest person alive he decided that I had found his greatest treasure that grants long life. He congratulated me on being clever enough to find it and that was the end of it." He looked back up at the woman in front of him, noticing for the first time how beautiful she was. He noticed how her icy blue eyes sparked and how gorgeous her long platinum blonde hair was. "So what is your story, your majesty?"

Elsa spent what seemed like forever telling V the events in her life, about the accident she had caused as a child playing with Anna, shutting everyone out. The eternal winter, Hans, and the most recent and most painful events of her life.

"...So really I have nothing left up there and you really wouldn't want to go up there."

Suddenly Elsa felt something grab her hands, she looked up and saw that V was holding her hands, "Queen Elsa of Arendelle, from this moment forward I swear to stand by your side and protect you from any that would wish harm on you."

The blonde looked at him to see if he was joking, but his eyes gave nothing away. "That very flattering V, but there is really no where left for me to go."

V smiled and stood up, "Ah, but that is where you are wrong my Queen. We still have this crystal! I think that reason that I couldn't use it again is because it locks onto the strongest magical presents, and that would be you! Maybe you will be able to use it."

Elsa thought over this proposal, what did she have to lose? Nothing! But how could she be sure that she could trust this immortal boy? "_I guess I'll just have to take the chance_", she decided, standing up.

"Okay V. let's give it a try" she said taking his hand and lifted her hand to touch the radiant crystal. She hesitated for only a moment before lightly touching it. Her body suddenly felt as though it had been torn to pieces. She could barely breathe! Suddenly she felt water, water was everywhere. Her hand was still being held by V. but as soon as she felt it his hand was ripped away from her. She opened her eyes to see water everywhere and as soon as the water had come it disappeared almost entirely. They had appeared in a wide but shallow river.

V was a little farther down the river and was shakily getting to his feet. There were trees everywhere, Elsa noticed. She soon saw to other figures at the bank of the river. A woman was leaning over a child and was chanting a strange language. The woman too noticed Elsa and quickly pulled out a curved blade.

"Stay away Snow Witch!" she screamed and turned her focus back on the child in front of her. Elsa looked down and realized that she had frozen most of the water around her. Soon V was at her side,

"Should we approach them?" he asked.

"Yes, she looks like she needs help." Elsa said walking forward toward the woman and child. The woman quickly turn toward them.

"I don't know who you are but I need to get him to my father and my horse if to exhausted to go any further. Please...help."

V nodded, "I can help you with that", and with a wave of his hand two misty black horses appeared. The woman quickly mounted one with the child and said, "Follow me." Before taking off into the forest.

V quickly hoisted himself on to his horse and offered a hand to Elsa helping her crawl onto of the stead. They followed the strange woman through the forest until they passed through a the gates to a magnificent city set into the side of a mountain. They were stopped by a guard, who (Elsa noticed) had pointed ears much like V.

"What is your business in Rivendell? He said in a smooth but gruff voice.

For once V didn't have an answer.


	3. The Fellowship Begins

Elsa woke with a start, looking around the strange room she soon remembered where she was, a strange new world, with strange new people, in a strange new city called Riverdale. She recalled how a man resembling V had offered them rooms to stay in without even one question. It was odd she thought, in Arendelle there would have been questions asked, money exchanged, secrets revealed...

A soft creak caused the Queen to whirl around to face the door; it was the man who had allowed them to stay the night. "I am most sorry to have disturbed your slumber, but I do have a few questions that must be answered."

The girl gulped and nodded her head, "Very well. Ask me what you must."

"I am Lord Elrond of Riverdale, who might you be fair maiden?"

"Pleased to meet you Lord Elrond, you have my thanks for allowing us to stay here. I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

Elrond bowed and then continued, "I am sorry, I have never heard of such a kingdom. It is very far I assume?" he noticed the woman in front of him tense up slightly.

"Yes" the Queen hesitantly replied, "I left my kingdom after it was obliterated, I alone was the sole survivor. My companion and I are simply travelers without a purpose now."

The man wore a concerned expression, "You were the sole survivor? Surely some poor creature survived whatever attack destroyed your kingdom?"

The Queen shook her head, "No, I am certain that I am the only living creature to have lived in Arendelle. None survived." She said as she began to stand up.

"You have my deepest condolences and apologies your majesty. I have only two things that I must ask you..." he said as he sat down in a nearby chair. Elsa took a seat across from him and prepared to answer.

"Your companion, is...very very gifted in certain magical aspects. So I have to ask, are you too...gifted?" the Lord noticed the briefest look of surprise on the Queens face. Elsa stammered,

"G-G-Gifted?" she finally said. The man across from her nodded and the queen continued. "Y-Yes..."

Lord Elrond's face seemed to light up at her words, "Marvelous! You must show me what you can do! If I'm not asking too much that is."

The Queen shook her head dispelling any of her fears as she stood up and formed in her delicate hands a ball of snow. Lord Elrond looked at it in amazement, "That is truly a special gift...". Elsa laughed and through the ball into the air where it exploded and snow began to fall softly throughout the room. The elf stood up, and said, "Your companion was speaking with a man called Gandalf the Grey earlier. I do believe that you and he should also have a conversation. Now, I must go attend to some...business."

Elsa turned to thank the man once more but he was already gone. She sighed, "I think that I'm going to like this world."

Sometime later V found the Queen deep in conversation with the same bearded old man that he himself had spoken too earlier that day. He had been wary of the old man at first but upon learning that they both possessed powers he had become very interested with the old man.

"...So would you and your companion consider joining us later today for the council?" the wizard said taking his pipe out of his mouth. Elsa smiled at the bearded man, for some reason she felt safe around him.

"Gandalf, we would be honored to."

Later that evening Elsa and V were sitting in a large circle along with Gandalf and Frodo and many others, Lord Elrond began to speak, "Strangers of Distant Lands and Friends of Old, You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor." A few participants shifted uneasily at the name of Mordor. "Middle stands on the brink of doom, we must unite or we will most certainly fall. Each race is bound to this fate this one doom." Elrond paused and motioned to Frodo, "Bring forth the Ring Frodo." As the hobbit stood and slowly walked to the center of the circle Elsa felt an increasing whisper, a...darkness enter her mind. A presence that only became stronger when the little hobbit set the little ring on the podium.

Elsa felt a sudden and painful headache as she stared at the ring, in the back of her mind she could see a great, glowing eye of fire staring into her very soul. The Queen noticed that she was not the only one affected by the rings presence, the rest of the circle gasp. Frodo returned to his seat between Elsa and Gandalf, and let out a sigh of relief.

"It is a gift" one man said, "Why not use this ring? Long has my father the Steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of my people are your lands kept safe." Elsa was beginning to become very angry, who was this man? Who did he think he was? And why wont this stupid ring shut up?! But the man continued, "Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy! Let us use it against them!"

Another dark haired man spoke, "You cannot wield it. None of us can!" the blonde man turned to listen, "The one ring has now master but Sauron, you can not wield it."

The blonde looked at him with disgust, "And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" he said with a snarl. An elf leap out of his seat to defend the dark haired man, "This is no mere ranger! He is Aragorn son of Arathorn." The blonde turned toward the elf with a look of surprise, "You owe him your alliance."

"Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?!" the blonde man said in disbelief.

Aragorn stood up and spoke to the elf in a strange language that Elsa could only assume was Elfish. The elf sat down and the blonde sneered at the man and elf, "Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." He said as he sat down and glared at Aragorn.

Gandalf began to speak, "Aragorn is right, we can not use it."

"_Good_" Elsa thought, "_Maybe if we can destroy it will get out of my head_? Another splitting headache struck her and the whispering was growing increasingly painful. Lord Elrond spoke, "You have only one choice...the ring must be destroyed." Everyone turned and looked at the ring, "Then what are we waiting for?" one short and stout man yelled as he brought his axe down on the ring. There was a small explosion of wood and metal as his axe was blown into many pieces. Elsa felt the most pain she'd ever felt in the single second the axe had met the ring, she put her hand to her nose and wiped a trail of blood that was leaking out.

Gandalf noticed and looked at her, his eyebrows kitted in concern, "Elsa? Are you sure that you are okay?" the Queen nodded and turned back to the circle. "The ring can not be destroyed, Gimli son of Gloin, by any mere weapon that we here possess. The ring was made in the fires of mount Doom, only there can it be unmade." The pain was becoming unbearable for Elsa now; she had to make it stop...

"It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast into the fire chasm from whence it came!" Lord Elrond finished. "One of you must do this."

The circle grew very quit, the blonde man was the first to break the silence, "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs; there is evil there that does not sleep. And the Great Eye is ever watchful." Elsa had stopped listening to what he was saying the large fiery eye was burning her mind, tears were beginning to flow. The circle was now standing and shouting at each other, arguing over the fate of the ring. Elsa was on the verge of unconsciousness, both tears and drops of blood were now dripping from her face, V was also standing and arguing with the blonde man. Everything was becoming dull and numb, voices of those around her were dimmed so all that she could here was the ever growing whisper of the ring in front of her.

"Enough!" the Queen shouted as she stood up. The group went silence immediately, "None of you seem to know what you are doing while this...this...thing is screaming at me! Well I've had enough of it!" the temperature suddenly dipped to a freezing point, a tornado of snow and ice swirled around the circle and the ring was suspended in the air. Elsa poured all her anger, her hate, her loss, and her love into the ring. The ring was covered in frost and everyone suddenly heard a distant but terrible scream as a horizontal crack formed on the ring sending a blast of energy that knocked everyone down with the exception of the Queen. The crack grew and grew and finally stopped, the snow and wind died down and ring returned to its place on the podium, and everyone looked in wonder, amazement, and fear at the woman in front of them.

Lord Elrond was the first to speak, "How, how did you do that?" the Queen shrugged unable to explain. A quite voice suddenly spoke, "I will take the ring!" all eyes turned to look at the little hobbit that had spoken. "I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though, I do not know the way".

Gandalf smiled down at the little creature before him, "I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins, for as long as it is yours to bear."

Aragorn turn and walked over to the hobbit, "If by my life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword." Legolas stood and walked over to Frodo and pledged his bow, as did the dwarf Gimli. "You carry the fate of us all little one", the blonde man said walking over, "If this is the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done."

V who had been standing in the corner, looked at Elsa as if asking for her approval, she nodded; she would do anything to destroy it. The dark traveler and the former Queen walked over to the little hobbit and said, "You have our magic, if there is any way that we can help you in your quest, we will do it."

"Oi!" a voice yelled as another hobbit quickly ran into the circle, "Mr. Frodo isn't going anywhere with out me!"

Elrond smirked, "No, indeed it is highly impossible to separate you two even when HE is called to a secret meeting and you are not."

"Oi! We're coming too!" two more hobbits said as they ran from their hiding places behind tow pillars. Lord Elrond looked at them with both surprise and annoyance. "Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this messy, quest, thing."

"Well that rule you out Pip..."

Elrond looked at them, "Eleven companions, You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

Meanwhile, thousands of miles away, on the top a tall formidable tower, the Great Eye screamed in agony. For a single seconded he had flickered out of existence, for over five thousand years he had not felt pain but now the Ice Goddess had hurt him more than he had ever been hurt.

"Find the Ice Goddess!" he screamed into his minion's minds, "Find and Kill Her!"

**Author's Note:**

**Well the adventure has begun! I hope that the five or so of you who are reading this are enjoying it. I'd love for some reviews; tell me what you hate, what you love, and what you'd like to see in future chapters. Oh, and one more thing; I would really really really love to have a cover drawn for this. So if you can draw please lemme know.**

**Cheers!**

**V**


	4. Taking the Short Way

The sun beat down on Elsa as she sat on a rock, looking down at the funny little hobbits practicing with their swords. She stifled a giggle as V disarmed all four hobbits again; he had been trying to teach them to defend themselves for hours now. But it was to no avail, they would be of little use to anyone in a fight. She just hoped that they wouldn't have too.

"Um, y-you mind if I sit here...your majesty?" a soft voice said causing Elsa to turn in surprise.

"Oh, Frodo!" she said looking down at the hobbit, "Of course you can! " Frodo sat down awkwardly next to Elsa and gazed out at the seemingly endless valleys and mountains. "Could you tell me about your kingdom?" he said nervously.

The Queen sighed and looked over at Frodo, "Certainly Frodo, Arendelle was one of four kingdoms; Arendelle, Corona, Weaslton and the Southern Isles. Arendelle was the most prosperous kingdom until..." Elsa stopped, there was a strange black cloud coming toward the group. "Um V?"

"Yes M'lady?" the warrior said as he sheathed his sword.

"Did you create another shadow cloud? Because there's one coming right for us!" V twirled around to see what the Queen had seen, and saw a large flock of black birds flying toward them at an alarming pace.

"Crebain from Dunland!"

"Hide!" The group scattered about in an attempt to find a hiding place. Elsa looked around but there was nowhere to hide. Suddenly the air was filled with the thunderous flapping of wings and the cawing of crows. Elsa could hear V shouting her name through the deafening sound of wings but suddenly the sings stopped. Only to be replaced with the sickening crunch as thousands of birds rained down from the skies and splattered against the ground.

The white rocks that the fellowship had been camping at were dotted with splotches of blood and feathers. Elsa felt as though she would be sick, she had always loved animals, even the ones that wished her harm. It was a trait that both she and Anna had shared...

"Those were spies of Saurmon, the passage south is being watched." Gandalf said as he crawled out from his hiding place. One by one the rest of the companions rose up out of their hiding places and looked at the shadowy warrior. V was surrounded by his misty shadows, the darkness floated like tentacles around him. "That was some mighty impressive magic, master V." Gimli said gruffly.

"Thank you", replied V as the mist slowly dissipated. The crunching of bones sickened Elsa even more as the bodies of the crows compressed and sank into the ground; the blood flowed off the rocks in pursuit of the bodies. Soon there was nothing left to indicate that there had been any deaths at all.

"Now the enemy will know that we are out here!" Boromir cried, "They will notice that their spies have not returned!" V turned to that angry man and calmly formed a bird in his hands, the shadowy mist soon materialized into hundreds of birds all exact replicas of the former spies. Tiny droplets of blood rose from inside the earth and join with the newly created birds. "Go home." V ordered them and with that the flock took off into the sky and returned to Isenguard. "Are you happy now?" the dark haired warrior asked Boromir. The man just grunted and turned away.

"We must take the mountain pass", Gandalf said to the group. The hobbits began to pack but were stopped when V called out to Gandalf, "We cannot take the mountain pass! The Dark Wizard is anticipating it. He will surly kill us if we travel through the mountains."

Gandalf looked quizzically at the man in front of him, "And how do you know this?" V replied, "My birds they made their way back to Isenguard much much faster than I thought. They heard the wizards plans."

The old man looked distressed, but only for a moment. "We will let the ring bearer decide where we go." He said turning to look at the little hobbit. Frodo thought for a few moments before making a decision. "We will go through the Mines of Moria..."

"_Moria, you fear to go into those mines_." Gandalf heard Saurmon's voice say in his mind, "_The dwarves delved too greedily and too deep_." Gandalf watched as the fellowship packed up camp and began to fall into line behind Gimli. "_You know what they awoke in the darkness of Khazad-dum_." V took up the back of the line with Gandalf, tendrils of shadow still trailing behind him. "_Shadow and Flame!"_

Five days later after traveling through forest and swamp the fellowship had reached the door way to Balin's kingdom, the Mines of Moria. The doorway sat overlooking a large murky lake, V seemed right at home but Elsa was not enjoying herself. She hated the humidity. She hated swamps. And most of all she hated all the mosquitoes!

"The walls..."Gimli said with reverence, "of Moria!" the dwarf pointed at the enormous stone walls that seemed to almost be apart of the mountain itself. Frodo almost slipped into the lake but was grabbed just in time by Elsa. "Are you alright." she said softly. Frodo nodded his head quickly and sprinted ahead. Elsa felt a little hurt, all she had done was help him.

"Don't worry over him M'lady." A voirce said from behind her, the queen turned to see who had spoken. "Oh! Sam, I didn't see you there." She said in surprise. The hobbit just smiled, "He really likes you, you know. I've never seen him like anyone else like this with maybe the exception of his Uncle Bilbo."

"Oh" Elsa said with a blush. The fellowship caught up with Gandalf and Frodo. Gandalf was carefully studying the wall, "It mirrors only sunlight and moonlight", he mumbled to himself. As if on cue the clouds parted and the moon shone bright, illuminating the door. Gandalf smiled, "It reads: The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak friend and enter."

On of the hobbits piped up and said, "What do you supposed that means?" Gandalf turned happily and replied, "Its simple, if you are a friend you speak the password and the doors will open." The wizard turned, pressed his staff to the door and shouted a sentence in what Elsa thought was Elfish or some other strange language. But the door didn't budge, Gandalf looked rather miffed and tried to force the door in with his shoulder, but it was to no avail.

Hours later Gandalf was still chanting to the door with no success. The rest of the fellowship was sitting on the shore line chatting with each other, Pippin and Merry were throwing rocks in the water. Elsa thought she saw something shift deep in the lake but dismissed it as just a ripple. Aragorn grabbed on of the hobbits hands, "Do not disturb the water." The ranger said sternly.

"Oh its useless!" Gandalf said as he sat down defeated. Frodo jumped up suddenly excited, "Gandalf! What's the elven word for friend?" the hobbit exclaimed jumping up and down in excitement. Gandalf looked at Frodo and sighed. V joined Elsa it seemed that he too noticed the strange ripples and waves in the lake. "I don't like it..." he said worried.

"Mellon" Gandalf finally replied. The group turned in surprise as the large stone doors suddenly began to creak open. Gimli chuckled and congratulated Frodo, the fellowship piled in through the doors. "Soon master elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves." Gimli said smugly, "Roaring fires, malt beers, and ripe meat off the bone! This, my friend is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine."

Gandalf blew on the crystal in his staff illuminating the cavern...and the hundreds of bodies within. "This is no mine, this is a tomb!" Boromir exclaimed as he too noticed the carnage. "NO...No! Nooo!" Gimli yelled as he examined the bodies, Legolas quick retrieved an arrow from one of the fallen warriors and inspected it.

"Goblins!" he shouted as he drew his bow and notched an arrow. The rest of the fellowship drew their weapons. Aragorn drew his great long sword, the hobbits drew their short swords, V drew out two of the strangest blades Elsa had ever seen. They about an arm length long, curved and at the handles had a second curved blade forming a hand guard. Elsa herself formed a thick ice shield and dagger.

"We should never have come here." Boromir said, "We must make for the Gap of Rohan. Now we must get out of here Get out!" the warrior shouted. Elsa turned quickly only to be met with a long slimy tentacle dragging Frodo into the water. The hobbits shouted for help as they tried to free their friend. Sam bravely slashed at the tentacle freeing Frodo. Elsa rushed forward and grabbed the hobbit's hand helping him back inside. Suddenly hundreds of tentacles rose up from the water, the fellowship charged forward determined to protect the ring bearer. Aragorn and Boromir hacked and slashed the beast while V jumped right on the head of the monster as it too, rose out of the water. Dark thick blood poured out of the monsters head, but it had one last trick, a strong blast of water and steam was shot from four holes on the creature's head throwing V high into the air. The monstrosity opened its mouth, preparing to rip the immortal to shreds. Elsa desperate to save her companion stomped her foot against the water freezing the lake solid, trapping the creature under the surface and decapitating whatever tentacles had been above water.

"Into the mines! Hurry!" Elsa shouted as V hit the ice where the monsters gaping mouth had just been. "It will break through soon!" cracks were already forming on the ice as the creature fought to free itself. The fellowship made it inside just as the monster broke loose and brought the entire doorway down right behind them.

The darkness was so intense that Elsa thought that she had died, but was soon proven wrong when Gandalf light his staff up. "We now have but one choice, we must face the dark of Moria." He said grimly, "Be on your guard, there are older fouler enemies here that orcs and goblins in the deep places of the world. The fellowship was on edge and worried about the darkness, but not V.

"You realize that I can see perfectly fine in the dark, right?" the boy whispered to Elsa as they traveled through the cavers.

The Queen looked miffed, "You could have mentioned that earlier!" she replied as she walked on ahead. As they continued to walk one of the hobbits tripped over a helmet and was immediately scolded by the Wizard, "Quiet! It is a four day journey to the other side, let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."

As they traveled through the dark mines the fellowship whispered tales of their previous adventures. V told more of his homeland, "These mines remind me a lot of home, I always did enjoy the dark. Especially when the light crystals would have to recharge." He whispered.

"So, you were raised in a mine then?" Gimli asked eagerly. "Yes, of sorts it was an underground city, a little like this one." Suddenly the group stopped, Gandalf was standing at three doorways. Looking troubled he said, "I have no memory of this place. We shall set up camp here."

Hours later the fellowship were sitting randomly around a small camp fire, talking about how they would continue. Elsa listened to the hobbits complain about lack of food and about being lost, but then she noticed something in the dark. A small pale creature scuttling through the dark, watching them. She turned to ask V about the strange creature but he was no where to be found. It seemed that Frodo had also noticed the pale stalker and was discussing it with Gandalf. "I've noticed it also, Gandalf.: she said as she sat down next to the pair.

"Its Gollum." The old man said calmly. The hobbit and queen looked at him waiting for him to explain. "He's been following us for three days"

"Frodo looked surprised, "He escaped the prisons of Barad-dur!? Gandalf nodded in conformation. "He hates and loves the ring, much as he hates and loves himself. He will never be rid of his need for it."

"It's a pity that Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance." Frodo said angrily. Gandalf looked at Frodo, "Pity? It was pity that stayed Bilbo's hand. Many that live deserve death and many that die deserve life."

"That is a very wise saying, Gandalf. It is something that one could live their entire life by." Elsa commented, finally understanding a part of the conversation. Gandalf nodded in agreement, "So it is Queen Elsa, so it is. I feel as though Gollum still has some part to play." Their attention was drawn toward a soft fluttering above them. "I also believe that Gollum is not the only one watching us..."

Elsa looked up to see what the wizard had seen, but all that she could see was darkness. Next to her she heard Bilbo sigh, "I wish that the ring had never come for me, I wish that none of this had happened", he said longingly.

Gandalf put his hand on the hobbit's shoulder, "So do all that live so see such times, but that is not for them to decide. All that we have to decided is what to do with the time that is given to us." While the words had not been directed to Elsa she felt as though they had. It got her thinking about what she was doing here.

"Ah!" Gandalf shouted, "Its that way!" the fellowship looked up from what they were doing and saw the door way that Gandalf was now standing at. "Come along, the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, follow your nose."

"Heh, that's something Anna would have said", Elsa thought longingly. Suddenly a hand was placed on her shoulder, turning in surprise she was met with V. "Well, where did you go?" the boy just smiled and walked on ahead.

Some time later the fellowship came into an enormous open cavern, Gimli gasped. Gandalf chuckled and said "Behold, the great realm and Dwarf-city of Dwarrowdelf." Elsa looked on in amazement at the gigantic pillars and seemingly never ending room, "_So this must have been Anna's reaction to my ice castle_." She thought sadly. After what seemed like hours they cam across a room with bodies piled everywhere. Gimli gasped and ran toward it, Gandalf called for the dwarf to come back but there was no stopping him. The fellowship rushed in after the dwarf, Elsa was the last to enter. Gimli was sobbing at the grave of what she assumed must be of his cousin Balin. The blonde slowly walked over to the sobbing dwarf and gingerly held him in her arms. Gimli sobbed into her shoulder, his tears freezing as they hit her skin and dress.

Gandalf was at the head of the coffin reading a booked that he had taken from the arms of one of the dead bodies. Gimli began to sobbed even heavier in Elsa's arms, "There there, it will be ok. Trust me." She whispered, not sure if she was speaking to the dwarf or herself.

"They have taken the bridge and the second hall", Gandalf read, "WE have barred the gates, but can not hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums...drums in the deep..." Gandalf turned to the next page, "We cannot get out. We cannot escape, a shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out", Gandalf paused, took a deep breath then continued, "They are coming."

Elsa was beginning to become afraid, she need to get out of this place. There was an evil, a darkness even deeper than the darkness that she felt around V. A large seires of clangs and sharp noises drew the attention of Elsa and the entire fellowship to the sheepish form of Pippin. The little hobbit's curiosity had gotten the best of him once again, causing him to knock a skeleton down a well. The sound echoed through out the mines and finaly stopped after a few agonizing seconds.

"Fool of a Took!", Gandalf said both angry and fearful. Walking forward nad grabbing his hat and staff from the hobbit he continued to scolded him. "Throw yourself in next time and rid of your stupidity!"

For a few wonderful seconds there was complete silence, Elsa's fear disappeared. But it soon returned when the sound of drums echoed in the distance. The cries of dark creatures and the uneven drum beat terrified Elsa.

"Orcs!" Legolas exclaimed. Elsa ran toward the door to see what could be coming toward them. Suddenly two arrows slammed into a barrier of ice the Elsa assumed was her automatic self-defense. Slamming the door quickly the Queen wasted no time freezing them solid and making five rows of long, sharp, and glistening spikes of ice.

A loud roar very different from the orcs' rang out, "Oh great," Boromir said, "They have a cave troll." Not taking the time to ask what a cave troll was Elsa formed a shield and sword of ice and stood with the rest of the warriors waiting for the enemies of come. She could hear a faint banging from behind the ice, but no cracks could be seen in it...yet. The cave troll roared again and a large crack formed on the ice. A few more hits and it would shatter Elsa feared.

A few seconds later the ice broke, Legolas let loose an arrow which slammed into the neck of an eager orc. Once again V was nowhere to be found, however the room was quickly becoming shadowy. Finally the doors burst open; the first few waves of orcs ran forward impaling themselves on Elsa's spike barricades. The ground began to shack, then suddenly the entire doorway exploded, the cave troll had finally gotten in. the monster smashed through the barricades only to be meet with an arrow to the face.

All around her orcs poured in biting, slashing and stabbing. The troll seemed to be focused on Frodo, the little hobbit had been backed into a corner. Time seemed to slow down as Aragorn and Elsa rushed forward to save the little hobbit from the troll's giant spear...but they were too late. Aragorn ran to the hobbit while Elsa shot spears of ice at the creature. The troll's skin was so tough and armored that the ice couldn't pierce it.

Suddenly all of the shadowy mist in the air converged on the troll, entering its eyes, mouth, nose, and ears; filling it with complete darkness. Elsa watched as the troll's body began to shrivel and compress. Her attention was soon taken from what was left of the troll to the ever dwindling orcs. The Queen raised her hands and the few remaining orcs were encased and crushed in ice.

Elsa ran over to Frodo fearing the worst only to find out that he was completely un-wounded. The hobbit pulled open his shirt to reveal a shimmering chainmail vest. "We must make for the bridge of Kazak-dun!" Gandalf cried was Elsa helped Frodo up. As the Fellowship ran through the mines orcs poured in from every direction, until all that Elsa could see was orcs in every direction. Gandalf stopped, they were surrounded.

The orcs began to close in until suddenly V jumped out of thin air. The dark warrior twirled and slashed at the orcs making a path, the rest of the fellowship began to do the same. Elsa began to form icy spike barriers on their sides, but even with two of the most powerful warriors the fellowship didn't stand a chance.

In the distance there was a loud roar, much louder and deeper that the cave troll's had been. Elsa saw the horrified look on Gandalf's face. The orcs around them seemed to have the same reaction, as they withdrew back into the ceilings. Far behind them Elsa saw a bright fiery glow which seemed to be moving at an alarming pace toward them.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked the Wizard. Gandalf sighed in distress, "A Balrog. A demon of the ancient world. There is only one action, we must Run!"

The fellowship charged forward, with V and Gandalf taking up the rear and Elsa and Boromir leading the way. The path lead them to a edge, below them was lava and fire, Elsa quickly formed a bridge of ice to the other side and ran across follow by the others. The fire and roars were growing ever closer.

The wall behind them exploded into dust and fire, the Balrog was right behind them. Gandalf and V pushed them onto the bridge. Elsa could actually feel the heat on the back of her neck and turned to look at the monstrosity. The creature behind her was at least fifty feet tall, with long black wings, all around him was fire and shadow. The resemblance with V was uncanny.

Elsa ran to across the bridge, and turned to make sure that V and Gandalf had made it as well. V ran up to her, "This beast is my equal I cannot defeat it", He said devastated. Elsa nodded understandingly and pushed him onward.

Gandalf was standing in the middle of the bridge facing the demon. "You cannot pass!" Gandalf yelled as he blocked the fiery creatures sword. "I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the Flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun!" The Balrog responded by stepping out onto the bridge and slashing around with a fiery whip. Gandalf raised his staff and yelled, "You shall not pass!" before be brought it down on the bridge, cracking it in half.

The Balrog dropped like a stone, screeching in anger. Both Elsa and Gandalf breathed a sigh of relief and for a moment believed they were safe. But that moment ended when the Balrog's whip rapped itself around Gandalf's leg and pulled him to the dark abyss.

Elsa grabbed Frodo as he ran forward in an attempt to save the old man, but it was too late. Arrows began to whizz by as the orcs began their attack once more. Elsa dragged Frodo out of the mines and into the blinding light of the outdoors.

The hobbits collapsed in sadness, "Legolas, get them up." Aragorn ordered. The elf obeyed hoisting the hobbits to their feet.

"Give them a moment for pities sake!" Boromir cried. Aragorn shook his head, "By night fall these hills will be crawling with orcs, we must reach the woods of Lothlorien." Elsa softly help Frodo up and walked forward with them.

The next few hours became a blur to Elsa, a blur she didn't come out of till they had set up a new camp. That was when she noticed something...there was a twelfth person with them. The new member noticed Elsa and walked over to her. The woman was shorter than Elsa, with short black hair and was wearing a tight fitting dress. The woman finally spoke, "Hello Ice Goddess, my name is Mavis..."

**Authors Note:**

**This is the longest chapter I've written so far so I really hope you enjoyed it. This story is really beginning to take off, much to my surprise As of yet I haven't decided on any pairings, however I have a few ideas (Mavis/V, Mavis/Elsa, V/Elsa, Elsa/Frodo?, etc) let me know which you like more. Anyways leave some of those awesome reviews, you are all amazing people.**

**Cheers!**

**V**


	5. A New Companion

**A/N: Maybe some cute fluffiness (and a little tiny bit of smut too) to make up for all the violence and death in the previous chapter. Since I feel like I really rushed the introduction of Mavis I'm redoing it a little.**

"My name is Elsa." The Queen replied to the girl in front of her. Mavis, (As she had said was her name) was a full head shorter that Elsa, she had short dark dark hair, very pale skin (Much like V), and four pointed fanglike teeth. Elsa ran her eyes over the girl's body, Mavis was wearing a tight fitting black dress that looked like it was made from the skin of some animal, "Probably a bat", Elsa thought.

Mavis looked to be in her teens, but then again Elsa knew that she was a terrible judge of age. Elsa wondered how someone could looked so...so, beautiful. She hated to think it but Mavis looked even more beautiful than Anna ever had. "_She does have an amazing body...wait what_?" the Queen thought.

Elsa was brought out of her thoughts by Mavis's soft giggle, "So, are you going to tell me a little about yourself or are you going to just stare at me all night?" Elsa blushed a deep red, "I'm sorry, but actually I'd rather hear all about you first. After all," Elsa blushed again, "It's not every day that I meet such a beautiful woman."

Now it was Mavis's turn to blush, which wasn't hard considering how pale she was. "Well you're beautifuller. Well I mean you're not fuller but you're much more beautiful." Elsa suppressed a giggle, this girl reminded her so much of Anna. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Well my story isn't nearly as interesting as yours or V's over there. Basically I've spent most of my life in those mines."

"Just how old are you?" Elsa interrupted. Mavis paused and thought for a moment, "I'm one hundred and nineteen years old. So I guess I'm much younger than either you or V."

That caused Elsa to look up confused, "What do you mean older than..." but Mavis just continued on with her life tale. "Anyways, I don't remember ever having a family, so I had to teach myself how to survive. I mainly live in the darkest and deepest places in the mine, only venturing out for food." Mavis paused for a second as if debating whether or not to mention the fact she was...very different. "For a while I tried only drink goblin blood but it tasted so terrible and thick I had to move on to dwarves." The girl looked up with a fearful look in her eyes waiting to see Elsa's reaction. Thankfully the Queen showed no signs of disgust or fear. Elsa simply grasp Mavis's hands nodded for her to continue.

The vampire took a breath, "Eventually Kind Balin captured me and would've put me to death if he hadn't taken pity on me, mostly because he thought I was only a little girl at the time. So for the last Fifty years or so I was kept in the dungeons, it was my job to drink the blood of any criminals how committed sever crimes." Mavis sighed, "Then two years ago the goblins finally grew numerous enough to overrun the entire mine. I tried to help fight but there were just too many so I transformed into a bat and I lived in the shadows of the mines up until your companion V. Wait...he is only your companion right?"

"Y-yes. " Elsa answered suspiciously.

"Oh ok, anyways so then V found me and spent days convincing me to come with him. And well I've been with your guys since. Although no one really noticed me till a few hours ago. Actually you were the last one to come out of your daze and see me." Mavis stopped and looked into Elsa's eyes, "So you're not...afraid of me?"

Looking into Mavis's eyes Elsa felt the strangest feeling she had ever felt. She felt...safe and...happy? Elsa smiled at the girl reaching forward and brushed a stand of hair out of Mavis's face, "Of course not, I know exactly what its like to be afraid because I'm different from others."

Mavis smiled grew so big Elsa thought the girls face would split in half. Then adding to Elsa's surprise Mavis lunged forward and ensnared Elsa in a tight hug. Elsa could feel all the curves of Mavis's body pressed against her, it felt good she decided as she returned the vampires hug. Mavis pulled away and looked over at the rest of the fellowship, most of which were now asleep. "So I noticed that you and V sleep farther away from everyone else. Why is that?

"Well..." Elsa thought for a moment "Even here we are still different from everyone else, we kind of have a Fellowship within the Fellowship. V and I call it a Fellowship of Snow and Shadow." Mavis laughed, "I like that name, by the way you wouldn't happen to be accepting members to your group, would you?"

Elsa looked down at Mavis and cupped the girl's head in her hands, "Of course you can join!" she laughed. "But we should probably sleep now. We're going to need it." Mavis stood up and stretched, "I normally sleep during the day, but given that we will be having to travel during the light I guess that I'd better get used to sleeping at night."

"You could sleep over here with V and me." Elsa blushed and quickly added, "But if you don't want to that fine as well." Mavis grabbed Elsa's hand and helped her up off of the log they had been sitting on. "I'd love too."

Try as she might Elsa could not see any sign of V; the boy had once again disappeared without a trace. Elsa lead Mavis over to where she had laid out her bear skin sleeping bag and untied its straps, opening it up. Blushing once again Elsa waved her hand dissolving her icy armor instantly replacing it with a short, loose fitting night gown which sparkled in the moon light.

Mavis was transfixed on Elsa; she found it hard to believe that no man had ever tried to court the beautiful creature before her. Maybe she had a chance... She lowered herself down into soft fur and curled up against Elsa.

The blonde smiled as Mavis pressed herself up against her body, it felt wonderful. Both girls were soon fast asleep. Far above them perch in a tree, V stared down at them, watching. "_I truly hope this works out for Elsa_." He thought, "_But she will never be rid of me. I promised to protect her and I will...for all time_."

The next day around noon the Fellowship reached the edge of the forest, as they walked through it Elsa felt a deep and ancient magic with in it. The trees groaned and the wind rustled the leaves, it seemed as though the forest was speaking.

"Be careful and stay close, young hobbits." Gimli whispered to the hobbits. "They say a great sorcerers live in these woods. An Ef-witch...of terrible power."

"Well then it's a good thing that we have a Goddess with us. Not to mention a vampire and a shadow warrior." Pippin said loudly. Gimli shushed the hobbit before continuing, "It's said that all who look upon her fall under her spell. And are never seen again.

In the back of her mind Elsa thought she heard whispering, "_Ice Goddess..._" Elsa looked around to see who was speaking, but no one was moving their lips. "You and the Hobbit, Frodo are bringing great evil here." Ever so slowly Elsa began to reform her armor. "You, Queen Elsa of Arendelle walk in the company of a demon and a murder..." The whispering grew louder.

"Well this is one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily." Gimli grumbled. "I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox." Suddenly out of nowhere elven warriors popped out, their bows pointed at Elsa's face. On instinct the elf in front of Elsa was instantly pinned to a tree. Half a dozen arrows where now pointed at Elsa, V had once again disappeared she notice.

A tall, pale, blonde elf stepped forward to Gimli, "A dwarf breaths so loudly I could have shot him in the dark" he said smugly. Gimli growled in response, "Aragorn we should go back." Aragorn walked over to the elf and spoke to him in Elvish.

The elf shook his head, "You have entered the realm of the Lady of Wood. You cannot go back." Looking over at Frodo he said, "Come, she is waiting for you." Half a mile later the Fellowship walked into on of the most magnificent cities Elsa had ever seen. The trees where wide and tall, stairways, windows, and pavilions were scattered throughout, the trees glowed with tiny white crystals. All around her elves went about their business without a sound, almost religiously.

The Elf lead them up a long winding stair, half was up Elsa noticed V had reappeared next to her. She gave him a questioning look to which he just shrugged and continued walking. At the top of the stairs was a throne room. At the end of the room two elves stood and slowly walked down some steps toward the fellowship.

One of the elves was a man clad in a long green robe. The other was a woman; she had long shimmering blonde hair and was wearing an almost blinding white dress. "_She is very __**very **__beautiful_" Elsa thought, "_But not nearly as beautiful as Mavis..._"

The male elf began to speak in a almost trance inducing voice, "Eleven left from Rivendell, and eleven are here. But where is Gandalf the Grey? I very much desire to speak with him." The female elf's eyes widened, "He has fallen into shadow." She whispered. "The quest lays upon the edge of a knife, stray but a little and it shall fail, leading to the ruin of all." She turned and looked over to Elsa, Mavis and V. "Yet hope remains while the companionship is true." Turning her attention back to the rest of the group she said, "Do not despair or let your hearts be troubled, go now and rest. For you are weary with sorrow and toil. Tonight you will sleep well"

The Fellowship was then lead back down the stairs to the base of one of the trees. Once there they were offered fresh clothes and supplies. When offered new clothes Elsa and her companions politely shook their heads. The elves then offered them their own separate tree a little ways away from the rest of the Fellowship. Elsa looked up at the towering tree, it was by far one of the oldest trees in the entire city, its once white bark was now darkening. Within the roots of the tree three of the whitest and softest beds Elsa had ever seen were laid out.

Hours later after they had eaten a magnificent feast the companions retired to their tree. Elsa and Mavis crawled into bed, but V made no effort to even enter the tree. "Uh, V? Do you ever actually sleep?" Elsa asked concerned for her friend.

V chuckled, "No, m'lady. I will keep watch and guard you two. I shall alert you if anything interesting or strange happens." The boy turned and sat in the doorway with his legs crossed; shadow blotted out the entrance. The shadows soon solidified plunging the room into darkness; Elsa formed a small snow ball in her hands and tossed it into the center of the room a faint glow appeared illuminating the two girls.

Mavis fidgeted with her hands and scratched her neck and looked around nervously. Elsa turned to her new friend, "What's the matter?" she whispered getting up and sitting next to the girl. Mavis shook her head, "No you shouldn't be near be near me tonight. I don't want to hurt you." Elsa scoffed and put her are around the girl. "Uh un, I'm not leaving I made the mistake of pushing the people I love away fore fear of hurting them and all it brought was more pain."

Mavis laid her head on Elsa's shoulder and sighed, "I haven't had a single drink for days. I can't drink from anyone around me." She took in a shuddering breath, "I'm use to being able to just suck a person dry and then wait a few weeks before I need to do it again. But her there's no one to feed off of." A tear fell onto Elsa, freezing immediately; Elsa took a deep breath and released Mavis.

"Use me..." she said softly. Mavis's head shot up like an arrow and looked at Elsa with a surprised and fearful expression. "But, But if I do you'll become like me! No. No I can't do that to you." She said shaking her head. Elsa smiled weakly, "No its fine, don't worry about me. Worry about yourself." The queen grinned mischievously, "But I do have a price..." she said leaning forward.

Mavis gulped nervously, "And just what would this price be?" Elsa giggled as she guided the small girl so that she was on top of her. "This", she said as her lips connected with Mavis's, they kissed tentatively at first, Elsa could feel something deep inside her building. Mavis continued to kiss Elsa working her way till she was at the blonde's neck.

Elsa moaned as she felt four sharp pricks on her neck, it was the most terrible and amazing thing she had ever felt. She ran her hands over the vampire's body, the heat inside of her was building. Mavis giggled, "Elsa, your dress is...melting!"

Elsa looked around her; they were now lying in a small puddle. The Queen's ice dress was slowly melting. Mavis giggled and sat up and tried to wipe some of the water off her clothes. "Sorry..." Elsa said sheepishly as she too sat up and reformed the dress. Mavis took Elsa's hand and smiled, "I liked that price. I may be willing to pay it again soon." She whispered as she pulled Elsa in for another kiss.

Suddenly the shadows in the doorway lifted and V rushed in. Both girls threw themselves away form the other, "Yeah I know you two kissed, and I think its very beautiful, but you both need to see this!" V hurried back out and was soon follow by two blushing girls.

V lead them down into a courtyard, in it was a basin of shimmering water. V excitedly pointed at a small stream of water nearby. "We all need to pour a little water in the basin. It's magic! I just saw Frodo and the elf lady do it." Mavis, quite annoyed that she had been interrupted sigh annoyed and asked, "Ok, ok, ok, but what does it do?"

V smiled energetically, "It shows the past, present and future!" Elsa looked unconvinced at the basin but still motioned for Mavis do pour some water in it with her. The companions held hands and stared into the water.

The surface rippled and for a second nothing happened, then images began to fade into view. The images solidified, Elsa saw a dark room with a pulsing green light; in the center of the room at a glowing blue amulet. The images shifted to a dark and ominous cave and hanging mid-air was another amulet; this one was glossy black and shrouded in shadow. The vision shifted one last time to a black evil looking room, all around the center of there was fire. Two amulets floated in the air, one was a deep blood red shrouded in a mist of blood, while the other was gold shrouded in fire. Suddenly the vision ended, the basin had evaporated all the water.

"I know what it is that you have seen." A voice said from behind them. Elsa, Mavis and V quickly turned around to see the she-elf standing behind them. "You saw The Four Amulets." The elf sat down and began to explain, "Elsa, you saw the amulet of life. It has the power to resurrect any one person. However it may only be used once. V, you saw the amulet of darkness. It has the power to raise an army of the dead. But it can only be used once with the sacrifice of one the wearer loves. Finally, Mavis you saw the amulets of Blood and Power. The amulet of Blood has the power to quench your never ending thirst. While the amulet of power will make the wearer invincible to both time and attacks...at the cost of losing one's soul."

Elsa looked at her two companions then back at the elf, "Where can we find these amulets?" The elf stood and began to walk away, "Three are in the possession of the enemy and one has been lost for an eternity. I feel that you will learn their locations soon. You must also know that the Fellowship is breaking, for it has already begun. However as long as the Companionship is strong there will be hope", and with that bit of parting knowledge the elf disappeared back up into the canopy of trees.

The next morning the Fellowship was provided boats to aid in their travel down river. Elsa had never been a fan of water, which was ironic give she had some control over it. V took up the oar and rowed while Mavis and Elsa sat in the back an talked.

As night began to fall Aragorn made the decision to continue on through the night, which V had no objection too. Absent mindedly Elsa stroked Mavis's hair; the girl yawned and leaned back, resting her head on Elsa's chest. "Such a strange feeling, being with you Elsa, for the first time in forever, I actually feel safe." Elsa smiled hugging the girl closer and pressed her lips on top of her head, "Me too."

**Authors Note:**

**Well I decided to go with the Mavis/Elsa pairing (Malas? Elvis? Melsa?") eh, who knows. So I think that the next chapter will wrap up the Fellowship of the Ring portion of this story. I will be continuing it past the ending of the LOTR trilogy and I'm considering writing some sort of sequel if I have enough support. I am still trying to find some on to draw a cover, but I've as of yet been unsuccessful. I love to read you reviews, honestly they are what motivate me to write each chapter. So really my updating schedule is dependent on how many reviews/follows/favs I get. Anyways thanks for your support and you are all amazing people.**

**Cheers!**

**V**

**P.S. I'm sorry, I know that I suck at smut. Honestly I could really use some help with that aspect of the story. So if you'd like to give some suggestions or help please visit either my tumbler ****sirvcheers**** or my Skype ****sirvcheers****.**


	6. Parting Ways

Everything hurt; Elsa's head throbbed in pain. Her vision was dark and blurry; she heard distant and dull voices calling her. Elsa struggled to sit up.

"Elsa? Elsa, can you hear us?" A voice said breaking through the haze. The blonde struggled to sit up.

"What...what happened? Where are we?" she asked as her vision cleared revealing Mavis and V kneeling around her. Mavis wiped away a tear.

"The bite has started to convert you. Oh gods...why did you ever let me do this to you?" the girl sobbed. Elsa took her hand and gave it a squeeze as she shakily got to her feet. She could hear the loud rushing of water nearby.

Elsa stumbled over to the edge of the water and knelt down; taking a long drink of water. She felt better...but only for a moment. Staring back up at her was a strange woman, Elsa jumped back in surprise. Her reflection was no longer hers. The face staring back at her no longer had long blonde hair, now it had long and dark violet hair. Her once blue eyes had a blood red tone and the bite marks on her neck had completely disappeared.

Upon further inspection Elsa realized her normally ice blue dress had become dark black and her cape seemed to be made of shadows. "What the Fuck!? What in Odin's name happened?!" the Queen cried in anger and confusion.

"The bite turned you into...someone like me." Mavis said sadly, "Although I'm not too sure how it will affect your powers." V looked enraged at Mavis but said nothing for a moment. Elsa stumbled and was caught by V. The guardians helped the weakened Queen to the fire where the rest of the Fellowship sat.

"We must cross the lake at nightfall." Aragorn said, as Elsa weakly sat down. "Hide the boats and continue on foot. We will approach Mordor from the north as soon as our Ice Goddess recovers her strength."

"Oh yes?" Gimli said sarcastically, "Just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil, an impossible labyrinth of razor sharp rocks." The dwarf's deep sharp words only helped to increase the throbbing in Elsa's head. "And after that it gets even better! A festering, stinking, marshland as far as the eye can see."

Aragorn nodded his head and calmly replied, "That is our road. I suggest you some rest and recover your strength master dwarf and you to Elsa." Gimli got up and wandered off grumbling. Legolas approached Aragorn and whispered, "We should leave now."

"No." Aragorn said shaking his head, "We must wait for our goddess to recover her strength. We will not be able to make it without her help." Looking around he added, "Besides, orcs patrol the eastern shore; we must wait for the cover of darkness. It will be then that we will be the most protected. After all we now have three magical beings with control over darkness."

"That is what makes me so nervous about them. We can never be sure where their allegiances lie." The elf said as he walked away. Merry walked over the fire carrying an armful of fire wood.

"Recover my strength! Pay no heed to that my young hobbit." Gimli grumbled. The hobbit smiled at the grumpy dwarf but soon frowned as he realized something. "Where's Fordo?"

Elsa looked up to find her favorite hobbit but he was nowhere to be found. "I will go and find him." She offered. V and Mavis quickly stood up and began to walk with Elsa into the forest.

"Aragorn", Legolas said "Go with them. There is a terrible darkness I have sensed growing in the Ice Goddess." Aragorn nodded and jogged over to join the companions. A short time later, much to the protests of V and Mavis they all split up. As Elsa walked through the trees she heard yelling in the distance. As she snuck forward she realized the voice belonged to Boromir.

"You will take the ring to Sauron! You'll go to your death and the death of us all!" Elsa walked forward wearily. "Curse you! Curse you and all the halflings!" Suddenly Boromir was thrown to his feet, coming to his senses the man called out to Frodo begging for forgiveness.

Elsa quickly ran off in search of the hobbit, but was suddenly stopped with a deep searing pain that racked through her body. The terrible whispering had returned, Elsa struggled to stand but the strain was too great. Collapsing the Queen struggled to breathe as thick black blood ran from her eyes, ears, nose and mouth. In front of her she saw a great fiery eye that seemed to be trying to shred her very soul into pieces.

Through the haze Elsa heard a horn sounding; forcing herself to stand she ran toward the call for help. Upon reaching the source of the horn she found Boromir struggling to protect Merry and Pippin from an ever growing wave of Orcs. To her horror an orc unlike any she had previously seen walked forward carrying a large black bow. He was pointing it directly at the warrior...

Suddenly ice shot everywhere piercing the bodies of dozens of orcs, much to the surprise of the large orc. For a brief second Elsa saw fear in the enemy's eyes, this was soon replaced with greed. "It's the Ice Goddess! Saruman wants the witch alive!" he cried drawing the attention of the orcs away from Boromir and the Hobbits.

Just as she was about to launch a spear of ice at the orc's head Elsa was slammed back and pinned against a tree. A terrible searing pain tore through her shoulder, looking down she saw a large black and white arrow sticking out of her left shoulder. Elsa fumbled to pull the arrow out but her consciousness was fading. The last thing she remembered before blacking out was the rough hands of orcs tearing her from the tree and carrying her off.

Orcs where everywhere and so was V. The warrior dodged in and out between his enemies; stabbing and slicing as he went making his way to where the horn had last sounded. Beside him moving at a much faster speed that him was Mavis, the girl had no weapons. She needed none; the vampire tore the orcs limb from limb, one moment she was humanoid the next she was a bat. She would fly up into the trees then come soaring down transforming back and landing on the shoulders of an unlucky orc and then ripping its head clean off its shoulders.

Finally finding the source of the horn Mavis and V found Boromir with an orc pointing an arrow at his face, he was already filled with arrows and was bleeding heavily. V ran forward determined to save the fellow warrior but was suddenly hit hard in the face by the orcs shield. Quickly jumping back up V watched as Mavis tore at the colossal orc, cracking bones, tearing flesh and biting it neck.

The orc angrily threw the girl from his shoulders and attempted to stomp on her head. Mavis swiftly evaded the orc's foot and bit down hard on his ankle. The creature howled in pain and make on last feeble attempted to flatten the girl before his heart was torn from his chest. Mavis held the orc's heart out in from of his face, grinning in triumph as she watched the life fade from the monster's eyes.

Aragorn ran in from the side and knelt at Boromir's side with V and Mavis. "They have Elsa and the Hobbits!" the fallen warrior gasped. Mavis looked alarmed at V; her look became one of fear quickly. The vampire had never seen so much anger and wrath in one creature's expression before.

"Forgive me, I have failed you all. Please do not let our city fall." Boromir said in his final gasping breath and died. V leaned forward and closed the warrior's eyes. "No, Boromir, it is I who has failed to honor the pledge I made to Elsa."

Mavis wiped a single tear from her eye and stood up. They were soon joined by Gimli and Legolas, who both stood in a grim yet respectful silence. After a few minutes the Fellowship returned to the river bank, V could just barely make out the shapes of two hobbits disappearing into the opposite forest.

"You mean not to follow them?" Legolas stated.

Aragorn shook his head, "Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands."

"Then it has all been in vain! The Fellowship has failed." Gimli said sadly.

Aragorn walked forward and looked at the remaining fellowship. "We may no longer be a fellowship. But as long as we have each other then we will have...what did you call it V?"

"A Companionship."

"Yes, a Companionship. We shall not abandon our Queen to torment and death. Nor will we forsake Merry and Pippin. Not while we have strength left. Leave all behind that can be spared" the warrior walked over to his dagger and picked it up, "We travel light. Let us hunt some orc."

Everything was blurry; Elsa could barely lift her head. The world seemed to be bouncing up and down. A sudden and sharp pain tore through her mouth. Feeling around with her tongue she located the source of the pain, two of her teeth had just fallen out. Spitting them out in disgust Elsa tried to take in her surroundings.

It was late at night and she seemed to be being carried by an orc. Elsa choked on the foul creature's stench, "_he smells like fear and anger and...Wait how can I possibly know this?"_

Elsa could feel the very blood pumping through the orc's veins; she could sense every emotion, thought and movement all around her. The darkness began to clear and soon it no longer looked like night. All around her was bright as day.

"Keep moving!" the orc at the front of the line growled. Elsa noticed that Merry and Pippin were also being carried along with her.

"_I'll have to wait for the right moment to get away..._" The Queen thought. "_Or I guess that now's a good time too_."

The head orc suddenly felt the night get even darker and the air become much colder. He wondered how that was possible when they were getting so close to Isenguard. Suddenly realization dawned on him, "The Ice Witch! She's awake, kill her! Kill her! Kill her!" he howled.

Dark spikes of ice shot out of the ground impaling the orc who was carrying her and a few of the other orcs. Elsa hit the ground and felt her body shrink, she tried to crawl under what seemed to be a big rock before passing out once more...

"Come along Gimli!" Legolas shouted as the group of five ran through the frigid mountains. Gimli could barely squeak a response. It had been five days now that they had been chasing the orc troop and they had yet to see their targets. Mavis was being carried by V, days without any food had left the vampire weak and unconscious. V on the other hand was focused and determined to recover Elsa at any cost.

The mountain air didn't agree with him, he liked darker and deeper places. V had felt at home back in the mines, up here he felt to exposed, too... vulnerable. In the distance the warrior noticed a pile of bodies on the ground surrounded by dark ice cycles'.

The next moment the warrior disappeared much to the annoyance of Aragorn. A moment later V was back in his arms was a small violet bat. Very gently V placed a small black stone on the bat's chest and said a word in a strange language. The stone glowed deep red for a moment and then dissolved. The bat shuddered and slowly the bat transformed back into the wounded snow queen.

"I have looked into the enemy and the enemy into me." Elsa whispered. "And he will stop at nothing to destroy us..."

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry it took longer than usual to update but school started again for me and I really need to focus on it at the moment. However feel free to annoy me with messages either here or on my skype (sirvcheers) telling me to update. Otherwise I'll forget. I will try updating every week to two weeks. We are now done with part one and will be moving on to part two, three, and four. Also I'm still hoping someone would be kind enough to draw a cover for this. As always you are all amazing people and I hope you all have a wonderful day.**

**Cheers!**

**V**


	7. The Chase Begins

Everything was blurry; Elsa could barely lift her head. The world seemed to be bouncing up and down. A sudden and sharp pain tore through her mouth. Feeling around with her tongue she located the source of the pain, two of her teeth had just fallen out. Spitting them out in disgust Elsa tried to take in her surroundings.

It was late at night and she seemed to be being carried by an orc. Elsa choked on the foul creature's stench, "_he smells like fear and anger and...Wait how can I possibly know this?"_

Elsa could feel the very blood pumping through the orc's veins; she could sense every emotion, thought and movement all around her. The darkness began to clear and soon it no longer looked like night. All around her was bright as day.

"Keep moving!" the orc at the front of the line growled. Elsa noticed that Merry and Pippin were also being carried along with her.

"_I'll have to wait for the right moment to get away..._" The Queen thought. "_Or I guess that now's a good time too_."

The head orc suddenly felt the night get even darker and the air become much colder. He wondered how that was possible when they were getting so close to Isenguard. Suddenly realization dawned on him, "The Ice Witch! She's awake, kill her! Kill her! Kill her!" he howled.

Dark spikes of ice shot out of the ground impaling the orc who was carrying her and a few of the other orcs. Elsa hit the ground and felt her body shrink, she tried to crawl under what seemed to be a big rock before passing out once more...

"Come along Gimli!" Legolas shouted as the group of five ran through the frigid mountains. Gimli could barely squeak a response. It had been five days now that they had been chasing the orc troop and they had yet to see their targets. Mavis was being carried by V, days without any food had left the vampire weak and unconscious. V on the other hand was focused and determined to recover Elsa at any cost.

The mountain air didn't agree with him, he liked darker and deeper places. V had felt at home back in the mines, up here he felt to exposed, too... vulnerable. In the distance the warrior noticed a pile of bodies on the ground surrounded by dark ice cycles'.

The next moment the warrior disappeared much to the annoyance of Aragorn. A moment later V was back in his arms was a small violet bat. Very gently V placed a small black stone on the bat's chest and said a word in a strange language. The stone glowed deep red for a moment and then dissolved. The bat shuddered and slowly the bat transformed back into the wounded snow queen.

"I have looked into the enemy and the enemy into me." Elsa whispered. "And he will stop at nothing to destroy us..."

"What do you mean?" V asked, concerned. But all Elsa could manage was a single squeak before losing consciousness once again. V shook his head, 'looking into the enemy' didn't sound like it was anything good. "Quickly, they will not be much farther ahead, we must recover the hobbits!" V said as hesprinted forward carrying both Mavis and Elsa.

Gimli shook his head, "How does he manage to do that? Is he a demon or something." Aragon chuckled, "I would not be surprised Gimli, I would not be surprised..."

Night had fallen and the battalion of orcs had had enough. First their commander had forced them into combat with demons, Goddesses, and vampires. Then he just had to go and die leaving them under Urokia's leadership. And now to top it all off, they had run out of food. At least dead food that is...

"Get a fire going!" Urokia growled. Lowly orcs scampered about in a panic to please the new leader and began to hack and slash at the nearby forest. At the first sound of axe against tree Merry could sense an old and ancient presence, and it was angry.

"Pippin? Are you okay?" Merry whispered, careful not to draw any attention to himself.

Pippin rolled over and groaned, "I think we made a mistake leaving the Shire, Merry." Merry managed a small smile, "Yeah, I believe we may." All though out the forest the same ancient groaning noise grew louder. "It's the trees!" Merry whispered, "Don't you remember the old tales Pippin? About the ancient trees, trees that could whisper, trees that could talk to each other, even move..."

The Hobbits talk of trees was suddenly silenced by the growling of a disgruntled orc, "I'm starving, we ain't had nothing to eat for five stinkin days!" There was a mutter of agreement through the orc ranks, "Yeah!" one particularly ugly orc said, "Why can't we have some meat?" he complained, then spying the hobbits on the ground added, "What about them? They're fresssssh."

"They are not for eating!" Urokia said, "They are for The White Wizard! And now that you lot lost the Ice Goddess, he'll still probably have our heads." The orcs shifted nervously as they remembered why they had been sent out in the first place. Suddenly one of the Uruk Hai dragged Merry and Pippin back from the orcs, who were advancing with a renewed hunger.

"What about their legs?" another orc asked, "They don't need those." Urokia growled angrily and with a swift fluid motion removed the orcs head from his shoulders. "Looks like meats back on the menu boys!" someone cried as the entire battalion began to rip their former comrade apart.

Suddenly without warning an arrow appeared between Urokia's eyes, the Uruk Hai fell forward into the ravenous pile of orcs and was soon being consumed. All around the orcs arrows flew, some found their targets others slammed harmlessly into the ground. A cold great darkness consumed the battalion, and out of the shadows a dark and terrifying figure swooped into the group. The orcs didn't know what was happening; those that did soon lost their head.

Limbs began to fly everywhere; blood soaked the ground and before Merry and Pippin knew what had happened V was kneeling down and untying them. He was soon joined by an out of breath Aragon, Legolas, Gimli, Mavis, and a still unconscious Elsa. "Thank the gods we found you." Aragon said, embracing the hobbits who happily returned the hug.

Legolas, with his queen hearing detected the sound of hooves a ways off, "There are riders coming!" he whispered urgently. Before the words were even out of his mouth horsemen sprung from the gloom circling the Fellowship in a tight circle and lowered their spears directly toward Aragon and rests heads. An important looking man rode forward and began to speak, "What business does a Man, a Dwarf, an Elf, some Demons, and a Witch have on the border of Rohan? Give me your names." He ordered.

"Give me your name horse master and I shall give you mine." Gimli said surprisingly friendly. However the man apparently took Gimli's statement as sarcasm and drew his sword, leveling it at the dwarf's neck. "I would cut off your head dwarf if it stood higher off the ground."

Without warning Legolas notched an arrow and pointed it at the man's face, "You would be dead before your stroke fell." Aragon quickly put his hand on the elf's bow, calming him and turned to the warrior, "I am Aragon, son of Arathorn. We are friends of Rohan and its king."

The warrior shook his head sadly, "Rohan's king no longer recognizes friend from foe. I am his son, and even I am not welcome." He said as he sheathed his sword, the horse men withdrew their spears. "The king's mind has been poisoned by the White Wizard. We are all that is left loyal to him. If you travel northeast of here you will arrive at my father's home. But be wary, he will not be very hospitable."

Aragon nodded in thanks as the horsemen rode off into the darkness. The groaning of the trees suddenly became much louder, much closer. Without warning, one of the trees stepped out from the forest. Surprised, the Fellowship drew their weapons, until the tree began to speak, very very slowly.

"I...am...Treebeard" the tree said in a deep and ancient voice. "And ...I ...have ...come ...to ... bring... to... your... friend. Follow... me." V looked over at Aragon bewildered; Aragon shrugged and motioned to the group to follow the ancient tree. As the followed the tree, the forest became darker and darker, until Mavis noticed a bright light up ahead.

As the party neared the light, they were able to make out the outline of a humanoid figure. "G-Gandalf?" Someone said softly. It was Elsa. "Elsa!" Mavis cried, crushing the queen in a tight hug. "You're awake!"

Elsa smiled, it was nice to finally be awake, and in Mavis's arms once again. Gandalf chuckled, he was very different from the last time that Elsa had seen him. Now he was clad in an all-white robe, a snow white beard, and was holding a sleek white shiny staff.

"You're alive..."Aragon said dumbfounded.

"Yes," Gandalf agreed, "I fell with the Balrog, until he broke his back on the canyon floor." He explained, "It was there, as I lay dying that I discovered a pure white crystal and after I touched it...I saw things that you would never believe. I saw a worlds unlike any other. One was a land covered in ice and snow. Another was a hellish world, filled with fire and shadow."

V and Elsa shifted uneasily; Gandalf continued "I have been sent back, until my purpose is complete. And our purpose lies within the house of the King of Rohan..."

**Authors Note:**

**Yeah, I'm back. Yay! I apologize for the very long wait but, hey what can I say. School is in full swing now, but I'm going to be making time to write again. I'm sorry that this chapter is shorter than the last few but I promise that there will be another chapter this Friday. If any of you are interested in reading a non fanfic written by me you could go check me out on . Thank you all so much for sticking around. Finally just as a warning, there are going to be some major deaths in the next few chapters, so let me know who you think will die or who you want to die.**

**Cheers!**

**V**


End file.
